Un placer excéntrico
by Bosteller
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet es maestra de la encantadora Georgiana Darcy la cual tiene un hermano insufrible ¿podrá llegar a entenderse mutuamente?


**_Un placer excéntrico_**

_Elizabeth Bennet es maestra de la encantadora Georgiana Darcy la cual tiene un hermano insufrible_

_¿podrá llegar a entenderse mutuamente?_

prologo

ELIZABETH

Elizabeth estaba admirando al edificio frente a ella, donde iniciaría su primer trabajo, después de terminar la universidad no tardo en encontrar trabajo debido a su promedio excelso. hoy se daba cuenta de que su sacrificio valía la pena, gracias a eso hoy se encontraba en esta primaria y hoy seria su primer día de clases como maestra de primaria de 5 año, se le había asignado el curso para que no le costará trabajo adaptarse, ella se encontraba tan emocionada que no podía esperar para entrar.

WILLIAM DARCY

William Conducía atreves de las calles, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres nada era lo mismo desde entonces, él desde joven tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre ,por suerte ya había terminado la universidad y le faltaban meses para terminar su posgrado cuando de repente todo cambio, un accidente automovilístico, su vida cambio drásticamente no podía dance el lujo de seguir siendo el joven que era, tenia que ser un adulto como su padre, serlo todo para georgiana, georgiana claro pensó William, se volvió consiente de la niña rubia que esta en la parte trasera del coche, su pequeña hermana de 10 años iniciaba clases hoy.

Ella era muy tímida no había sido la misma desde el accidente de sus padres, claro él pudo tener mas tiempo a sus padres pero georgiana era muy joven para poder disfrutarlos. se detuvo frente a la escuela y vio como la pequeña niña de risos

dorados apretaba su libreta rosa con su brazos dejo de momento la libreta para darle un abraso y se fue caminando muy despacio, suspiro y pensó que había una gran brecha de 19 años entre él y su hermana menor.

ELIZABETH

se preparaba para dar clases mientras los niños entraban en el salón, se presento ante ellos y pido que hicieran los mismo a Elizabeth le llamo la atención una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azules era claro que estaba triste pero seria una cuestión de tiempo para indagar en el asunto.

su clase era simplemente adorable en el habían dos o tres niños revoltosos pero no era nada grave.

después de un buen día de trabajo Elizabeth paso a retirarse, mientras caminaba por el pasillo escucho una voz:

-señorita Elizabeth- le dijo una mujer pelirroja con el cabello amarado en una coleta, lentes y un saco, también tenia una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla

-si dígame -respondió dándose la vuelta

-soy la directora a cargo de la sección de primaria y usted es la nueva maestra del quinto año ¿no es verdad?

-en efecto , yo soy-

-todo el nuevo personal tiene que quedarse a una junta después de clases ,durante dos meses para cursos

-yo tome los cursos propedéuticos-

-estos son diferentes-respondió la mujer alzando la voz

-de acuerdo dígame cuando empiezo-

-hoy mismo, ya tiene un gran retardo por lo que le pido que se retire de mi presencia-

-oh… si discúlpeme… amm… ¿podría decirme donde es?-

-averígüelo usted- con eso la mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue y el único sonido fueron el de sus tacones alejándose

WILLIAM DARCY

William estaba en una conferencia con unos empresarios chinos donde su empresa podría ser los publicistas para una nueva campaña todo estaba marchando bien hasta que uno de los empresarios mayoritarios de la compañía china pregunto donde estaba en señor Darcy, William respondió que el era el señor Darcy el señor se empezó a reír lo cual hizo enfurecer a William.

-muchacho he oído hablar de esta empresa y del hombre mayor que la dirige, estoy seguro de que el señor Darcy real podría atendernos personalmente y no mandar a su hijo a hacer el trabajo de un hombre, en nuestra cultura es de mala educación hacer eso ¿sabes?

-estoy seguro que lo haría si pudiera señor , mi padre falleció hace dos años atrás y desde entonces yo atiendo la compañía

-es una pena escuchar eso, si me permitiera hablar con mis colegas un momento se lo agradeceríamos

-por supuesto- y con eso William les hizo una seña a su equipo de trabajo para dejar la sala de juntas

fue después de 1 hr. cuando le dieron su opinión los inversionistas

-señor Darcy nuestra empresa esta muy bien convencida de que su compañía tiene una excelsa reputación y antecedente que avalan un buen trabajo publicitario-William sonrío al escuchar esto

-pero por desgracia no podemos corre el riesgo con un director con tan poca experiencia para poder dar vida a esta campaña por lo que retiraremos la propuesta hasta nuevo aviso-William Darcy palideció al escuchar esto.

ELIZABETH

una mujer totalmente insufrible pensó Elizabeth, se dirigía en por un corredor en busca de algún salón lleno maestros, cuando encontró a una mujer sacando un refresco de la maquina expendedora

-hola ,mucho gusto soy Elizabeth Bennet podría ayudarme estoy buscando los curso para el personal nuevo- le dijo a la mujer de lentes con el cabello trenzado y grandes gafas como de botella

-hola también ,soy Charlotte Lucas, soy la nueva bibliotecaria siguieres puedes seguirme están en un receso mientras llega el director administrativo-

-gracias-

WILLIAM DARCY

Estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir , no es que no fuese la primera vez pero

de nuevo cuando era mas joven podría creerlo pero ahora era casi de 30 y aun había gente que dudaba de el, se puso a revisar diferentes propuestas tenia que hacerlo por desgracia no se fijo en su reloj y la horas volaron

ELIZABETH

después de una platica con Charlotte concordó que era muy agradable, llegaron al salón y pudo ver desde conserjes hasta maestros en la habitación.

después de un rato llego a el salón un joven de unos 27 años era alto de cabello cobrizo estaba con un traje gris y un pantalón azul marino

-¿como están todos?- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-verán soy el director general de la institución mi nombre es charles Bingley y espero que podamos seguir haciendo de esta la institución particular de mejor cálida en el país. todos somos importantes y quiero que sepan que somos un gran equipo.

la sección continuo dando la bienvenida a todos ,él explico lo que tendrían que ver al rededor del mes, dos horas después Elizabeth pudo respirar tranquilamente.

estaba de camino para retirarse cundo noto una niña en la banqueta de la entrada, era la niña rubia de ojos azules, no recordaba su nombre ¿Era Ana?, no empezaba con G, ¿era Georgina? ,ya era Georgiana.

se acerco muy lentamente a ella para preguntarle porque no se había retirado.

-¿Que pasa Georgiana por que tu padre no han venido a buscarte?

-William no ha llegado, no se que pudo haber pasado-¿William pensó Elizabeth , tal vez sea el novio de su madre

-¿Que hay de tu mamá?

-yo no tengo mamá-respondió tímidamente

-georgiana hace dos horas y media que fue la salida deja le llamo a tu padre, ¿te sabes su numero?

-no-negó con la cabeza georgiana- pero se donde esta su empresa, no esta muy lejos de aquí podría ir caminando pero es peligroso.

-si quieres te puedo llevar-dijo Elizabeth

-si-la niña se le ilumino la cara

de camino estaban hablando de que le gustaba a georgiana, Elizabeth noto que era una niña totalmente adorable y solo podía enojarse con el hombre irresponsable que se había olvidado de ella.

en un momento donde tenían que cruzar la calle la niña tomo su mano con una naturalidad que sorprendió a Elizabeth pero como docente tenia que hacerse la idea.

WILLIAM DARCY

estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando papeles cuando un papel se cayo y se estiro a tomarlo al levantarse vio la hora en su reloj y maldijo en voz alta tenia que ir por georgiana hace casi 3 horas atrás, de repente su teléfono sonó.

-señor Darcy en la recepción hay una joven que desea verlo-dijo la señora reinols

-dígale que no tengo tiempo para nadie-las llaves de William no aparecían tal vez cayeron debajo del escritorio

-de acuerdo yo le diré - Darcy siguió buscando sus llaves debajo de sus escritorio ,cuando el teléfono sonó y se golpeo la cabeza con el escritorio

-señor Darcy sigue insistiendo en hablar con usted

-¡dígale que no le atenderé que es mejor que se marche!

William se dedico a buscar las llaves de su coche que al parecer no aparecían ,después de 15 min los encontró y se dirigía hacia la planta baja cuando vio a georgiana corriendo hacia el.

-¡georgiana Darcy! como te atreves a salir de la escuela tú sola

-pero…

-¡nada de peros pudiste haberte lastimado!-georgiana se quebró y se fue llorando

William se paso las manos por el cabello no importaba que estuviera a 20 min a pie la escuela de la empresa las calles eran peligrosas para una niña.

ELIZABETH

todo era peor de lo que creía el padre de georgiana ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella y ella no le decía papá.

Elizabeth esta reflexionando en su casa que no noto que jane había entrado en el apartamento.

-hey como te fue… espera que ocurre

-nada solo ocurre que cada vez me decepciono del genero masculino

-¿por que lo dices?

-nada olvídalo, ¿como te fue en el trabajo ?

-no preferirías hablar de tu día-jane se tocaba las manos nerviosa mente

-¿jane que ocurrió en el consultorio?

-recorte de personal

-oh jane- susurro débilmente Elizabeth

WILLIAM DARCY

William depositaba en su cama a su hermanita. después de su regaño la niña se negó hablar con el lo cual lo enojo mucho, comieron como si cada quien estuviera en su mundo y luego de que se ducho encontró a su hermanita dormida en un camastro de la terraza con su piyama y su perro de peluche favorito, era un regalo de él cuando cumplió 3 años. cargo a georgiana a su habitación y la dejo dormir.

nadie le había dicho que se padre fuera tan difícil pero para su suerte mañana seria otro día.

ELIZABETH

se levanto de la cama donde dormía con su hermana si bien era cierto que tenían muchos gastos ahora tendrían mas con jane sin empleo el único ingreso para ellas era el que ella obtuviese.

Elizabeth se perdió en mirar atreves de la ventana pensando en sus posibilidades, jane era doctora y sus 5 años de estudio todavía no se terminaban de pagar al igual que los de ella.

sabia que si le pedía dinero a sus padres seria en vano tenían muchos gastos con sus hermanas menores Lydia y Mary.

**Quiero saber que opinan de esta historia, a pesar que la prometí para cuando terminara la otra quise estrenarla en el año nuevo, esta es mi idea para una nueva historia **


End file.
